1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a landscape device for use in outdoor landscaping applications, and more particularly to a landscape device having components which are displaceable during plant growth.
2. Background Art
Landscape devices of various types and configurations have been utilized to provide a barrier to undesired vegetative growth around the base of a plant, such as a tree or shrub. In addition to preventing growth of undesired vegetation, some such devices also provide a support and retaining system for various landscape elements such as gravel or wood chips. Furthermore, such devices also protect a centrally located plant from damage from various landscaping tools. Although reasonably effective with respect to these objectives, current configurations often hinder growth of a plant positioned therein by restricting circumferential expansion of the base of the plant, sometimes resulting in damage to the plant. Accordingly, there is a need for a landscape device that provides a barrier to undesired vegetative growth while accommodating growth of a plant disposed therein.